


We’re Rolling Stock

by Whistling_Starlight



Series: Diesel Locomotion [1]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: Gen, Greaseball is a supportive leader/best friend, Lube is a little shit, Lube’s got an eyepatch, Tank is old and grumpy but still loves them all, Tank swears, we dont use Gear’s canon name here, will be explained in a later fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistling_Starlight/pseuds/Whistling_Starlight
Summary: Diesels mucking about and stuff, this is basically a test fic to help me get a feel for writing Greaseball’s gang.
Series: Diesel Locomotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	We’re Rolling Stock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 30 mins, so please forgive any errors I might’ve made (all my stuff is only proofread by myself).
> 
> I really love the diesel gang and I feel like they never get enough individual characterisation, so I wanted to write a bit about their dynamic together and with Greaseball. This is pretty much just a test fic to help me get a feel for writing them, I’ve got some proper stuff planned for them soon!
> 
> TW for some swearing, all from Tank

Loud clangs and shouts echoed across Apollo Victoria Yard, mixed with the sounds of laughter. All the trains were done for the day, aside from the sleeper train and late-night freight run, and the yard’s resident diesels were enjoying their evening off at their makeshift training area.

“Starlight, Gear, you’re makin’ it look way harder than it is!” Lube rolled his visible eye, swinging his legs as he looking down at Gear from his vantage point up on the half-pipe. Greaseball watched his gang from the sidelines, leaning against the wall. He wasn’t really in the mood for stunt skating, but he was always happy to watch.

Gear sat up and shook his head slightly, a little disoriented. The diesel shunter had never been the most skilled at performing tricks, but he was certainly persistent. Greaseball chuckled softly and skated over to give him a hand up. “Good try, bud.” He praised, pulling the smaller engine to his wheels with ease. A faint smile flickered across Gear’s face, and he nodded slightly. “Thanks boss.” 

“You kids were all fuckin’ born yesterday.” The low, gravelly voice of Tank suddenly announced. The older diesel skated forward, nudging Greaseball and Gear off the flat of the half-pipe. “Lemme show you.”

If it had been any other engine nudging him off his own half-pipe, Greaseball would’ve been seething. But he greatly respected the sharp-tongued older diesel, so he didn’t protest. Something about Tank’s gruff, no-nonsense attitude made him able to gain even the most insolent rolling stock’s respect, and if that didn’t work then his fists were a close second.

Lube raised an eyebrow, staring down at Tank with a smirk on his face. “Y’gonna show us how it’s done, old-timer?” He queried, slightly teasingly. 

Tank just stared back at the black and orange railcar, flexing his shoulders and cracking his neck before nodding. “You bet your ass I am.” He skated forward and hauled himself up onto the top of the half-pipe, standing next to Lube and preparing to jump down. “Watch and learn, kid.”

The three other diesels watched intently as Tank got ready. Greaseball had already seen him pull off this trick plenty of times, but it never failed to impress him. Tank was a freight hauler born in the Southern Pacific company, built for power, not speed and grace. Plus he was nearly twice Greaseball’s senior, which made his skills even more impressive.

The black and red diesel took a deep breath, then dropped in and skated at full speed towards the other curve of the ramp. As he hit the rim of the half-pipe he quickly shifted his weight in the air, performing an impressive three spins before he landed again. Pushing his bleached hair back, Tank surveyed his audience and smirked. “Not fuckin’ bad for an ‘old-timer’, huh?”

Lube, now looking significantly humbled, conceded and nodded. “That was pretty damn cool, I’ll give you that.”

Greaseball chuckled and glanced down at Gear. “Whaddya think? Reckon you can give it another shot?” He raised an eyebrow down at the shunter, folding his arms.

Gear grinned and, in an imitation of Tank, flexed his shoulders and cracked his neck. “You bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
